High School Obsession
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka's obsessed with Soul Eater, she just can't get enough of him, but he doesn't even know she exists. What happens when Soul discovers her little secret? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**High School Obsession**

Maka:

There he goes again! He's so gorgeous! With that perfectly tan skin, those pearly white sharp teeth, that crazy white-silvery hair, and those eyes! Those crimson eyes that call me in whenever he looks at me, or when he notices me looking at him; gawking. I'm Maka Albarn, high school senior and I have been in love with this guy since the first grade. He is Soul Eater Evans, but he prefers Eater to Evans as his last name. He rides an orange and black Ducati, his parents are rich English musicians and have sent Soul to the DWMA in order for him to get a better education and go onto becoming a pianist. He's been playing the piano his whole life, but not the way his parents like. You see, Soul is well, a punk. He likes alternative jazz, wears a black leather jacket and black leather cut off gloves that expose his knuckles and long, talented fingers. Huhhh, I think I'm more than in love with him; I'm obsessed with him. I'm not a stalker, well not always, and I have other hobbies, well I sketch images of him on my notes during class and when I watch him at the park with some rocker chick every other week. But he never builds a relationship with those girls, yet he insists on making everyone believe that he's a bad boy, but he isn't. He's really sweet. One morning I was walking to class and some bit**, I mean brat of a girl knocked the books out of my hand. They fell to the floor and I went down to pick them up, and as I did I found that same tan hand with that black leather glove on handing me a book. His face was gentle and kind, he even gave me a smile, then I heard the trumpets of heaven when I heard his low husky growl of a voice come out,  
"Drop this love?" His British accent made me melt. And stupid me, all I could do was nod my head and accept the book, I looked down, quickly picked up the rest and ran off. I usually go to the roof when I'm flabbergasted like that. He was wearing his favorite orange shirt that clung to his chest and abdomen muscles, along with his grey skinny jeans and black high top converse. And that day he wore his thin black headband that pulled back some of his long bangs, exposing his killer crimson eyes. I had to pull my sketchbook out, and I did. I did a quick sketch and promised myself I would color it later. After I was done, I packed up my books and headed toward my locker, from there I had a perfect view of Soul, he was three lockers down from mine and he just had this glow about him this morning, it must have been another rocker chick. I just hoped he'd be happy with this one. I would sneak glances, until I saw, or rather heard, Soul's friends approaching.

"YO SOUL! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE IN A GOOD MOOD MAN!" Blackstar raised his hand in the air as Soul met it with the force of his own hand as a perfect clapping sound ran through the hallway. I got the chills as I saw his smile, his shark-like teeth fully exposed and his eyes shut as his best friend greeted him. To see him smile like that was a rarity, and I have to admit, I wished I could make him smile like that. Then I noticed his other friend approached,

"Well good morning Soul, you look unsymmetrical today, but you're aura is quite symmetrical."

Soul merely nodded at Kid and ignored his rambling nonsense about symmetry. Then the two lovely Thomson sisters appeared by Kid's sides. Liz, the older Thomson sister was as tall as Kid, had shoulder length light brown hair and a dim shade of blue eyes, she was a tough looking girl, but had a good heart, her skin was tan and she had a nice figure, but her younger sister Patty was the one with all the curves, and lumps and bumps going for her. They were Kid's best friends and often at his side, they lived together and no one questions their relationship, but they seem to get along well. Blackstar's girlfriend, Tsubaki appeared quietly behind her boyfriend as he turned and gave her a long kiss. Tsubaki is a sweet girl, we get along very well, and she's the only real friend I have, besides this journal. She has long beautiful black hair that she wears in a ponytail, and had her bangs split, favoring her right side, yet exposing her beautiful big blue eyes. She's about half a foot taller than Blackstar, so he calls her his amazon goddess, since he thinks himself a god. His spiky blue hair and crazy turquoise eyes are perfectly given to him, along with his black collared shirt that's collar is erect, his collarbone exposed, and his sleeves rolled up. He likes his shorts long, exposing the bottoms of his calves and his large black and silver DC shoes shining in all their glory, making him act like an idol. He was quite entertaining, and Kid is the polar opposite. He work an all black suit that brought out his black hair, which had three strips in it on the right side, and his hazel eyes gleamed whenever he saw something symmetrical. But Soul was my soul focus. He just beamed whenever he walked into a room and everyone loves his carefree "I don't give a fu**" attitude, along with his overpowering confidence, great stature, and flirtatious ways. He was just perfect, but I was just another nerd in all his classes, but he didn't know that I purposely took all the same classes just to watch him rest his eyes during lecture, or to take a quick sketch of him during art class. I was just another, short dirty blond girl with big jade green eyes, pale skin, and a small chest. I had a few curves developing for me, but nothing like Tsubaki, Patty, or even Liz. I just wore my hair in pig tails, had on a long sleeved white, button down shirt with a creamy yellow sleeveless cardigan, a green and white stripped tie, plaided black and red mini skirt, and black combat boots with white buckles. I liked wearing white gloves from time to time, and a long black trench coat with silver buttons, but it was too hot today to wear those. And then I zoned our, not hearing:

"Ya dude, that weird Maka girl keeps staring at you." Blackstar's voice was so quiet that I didn't overhear their conversation, until it was too late.

"Ya, you think so man?"

"Are you blind Soul!?"

"NO! I just didn't notice before. She's kinda cute."

"Ya, in a, 'I'm so obsessed with you Soul,' kind of a way."

"Haha, shut up man, I think it's cool how set she is on just one guy."

"Even if that one guy is you?"

"Ya, so what? It's a free country."

"Whatever man, if you're that into her, go and talk to her. I bet that'd make her day."

"What no! That's uncool man, she's all zoned out, and I don't wanna freak her out."

"I dare you!"

"Don't go there man."

"Ok, I bet you twenty bucks she'll be beaming with joy if you talk to her, and if you ask her out, I bet she'd do it."

"Ok, you're on! I'll ask her out, but I'm not making her do anything she's not cool with."

"Ya you say that now, until she seduces you with her nerdiness."

"Shut up!"

So I kept zoning out, not paying attention to him walking over to me, then I hear that husky, sexy voice again.

"Hey love. How's it going?"

My heart stopped beating, and my lungs felt closed off, I was paralyzed and couldn't find my voice.

"Are you ok love? You look a little panicked, I didn't mean to scare you."

Still no voice.

"Hmm, cat got your tongue love?"

"I er um eh." My face turned from pale to red in an instant, as I noticed he was leaning on my locker, blocking me from entry, his face two inches from mine, and his hot breath running over my lips. Then he leaning in, his shark-like teeth fully exposed in an amazing smile that made me melt.

"You sure are cute when you fumble your words. It's Maka right?"

"Y-y-ya."

"Haha." His low bass chuckle made my body overflow with hot sensations and I felt my knees buckle under the pressure.

"S-soo am I in your way? I'm s-sorry S-Soul." I merely turned on my heals and was ready to head the other direction until I felt a great force overpower my arms.

"Now now, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax love, I just wanted to talk."

He wanted to talk to me!? I felt light headed as he caught me not only off guard, but just before my knees hit the floor.

"You ok love? Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office?"

"N-no! I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, you know, no one ever talks to me, let alone guys."

"Oh I see. But I've seen you talk smack at Blackstar, and you're never this nervous." He winked at me

"You saw that?"  
"Yep, I though it was sexy the way you told him off. Serves that guy right, he deserved it."

"Y-you think?"

"I do. So, are you ok to stand? Or do you want me to hold you like this all day?"

I looked down and noticed his strong hands were keeping me propped up, but still groping me.

"Eeep!" I jumped away and flushed as I let about a million apologized run through my lips.

"No, I should be apologizing, I was a little to personal there."

"You're right!" I gave him a light slap on the face, nothing that would hurt him, but just enough to make him . . . blush?

"Sorry, Soul, but you deserved that. I'm not a tramp. I have to go." I grabbed my things and ran off to class, just before the bell rang, and classes commenced.

That was how my Monday went Tuesday gets even more interesting.

"Ughh, what time is it? TEN O'CLOCK! MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF!" I rushed to get ready as my door pounded, making my headache worse.

"Coming!" I finished the last button, and fixed my skirt as I went to answer the door.

"Is this yours?"

"Hu?" I cracked the door and saw Soul holding my sketchbook. But how? I remembered our run in yesterday, him catching me, I grabbed all my stuff, but . . . oh Shinigami! I left my sketchbook behind!

"Y-ya, it is, thanks." My unsteady hand reached out and took my precious treasure out of his steady black-gloved hand.

"It's really good. And I'm flattered, but next time, ask me to pose for you and I will." He gave me a smirk of a sweet smile and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Your hair looks really good down, you should wear it like that today."

Gulp!

"Thanks."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"S-sure." I opened up the door and let him in.

"Nice place you have here. You live alone?"

"Ya, I tried looking for a roommate, but no one was interested and everyone thinks I'm crazy so I didn't have much luck."

"Oh, you should've asked me, I hate my place right now, my roommate's driving me insane. I actually was out looking for a last minute place to stay."

GULP!

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're welcomed to stay h-here if you like. I have a spare room that's all cleaned up. There's a bed in there and everything. I-I mean if you want to, that is."

"Really! Great, thanks love!" Then he did it, he ran over to me, lifted me off the ground and carried me to my room. He laid me gently on my bed and brushed my hair out of me face, I was as red as a tomato by then.

"You have such a pretty face." His face gleamed as I noticed he wore the same headband as in middle school. It was a cream color and quite thick, sitting on top of his head and helping his hair to spike over to the right, his bangs clung over his face, but his crimson eyes were in full view, and full of passion. His headband had a light blue rectangular nametag with the name "SOUL" on it, and his circular logo of "EAT" written under a pair of maroon lips exposing some sharp teeth that looked like the reading of a heartbeat. His harvest gold and black sweater covered his orange shirt and he was wearing his crimson jeans with his orange-yellow and black converse on, with shark-like jags on the bottom of his shoes, he looked so cool.

"Maka, you ok there love?"

"Y-Ya, sorry. I just remember when you wore this in middle school."

"Ya? Haha, it was my favorite thing to wear. The ladies loved it, so I thought I wear it today to impress a special someone."

"It looks good Soul."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." He leaned in, his face flushing as our breathing became shaky and uneven panting. I felt a slight touch of his lips as he began to speak again.

"Can I?"

"Y-y-ya, if you want."

He was hovering over me, and did a push up position to press his lips against mine. They were so soft, succulent, and hot.  
"Mmmm!" My body over heated as his hand ventured to my tie, loosening it, his other hand running up my thigh to the end of my white panties. He would go the their trim and back down, rubbing the outside of my thigh as I was pinned their, not by his force, he was gentle, but by his presence. I couldn't find the mind to say no. I had wanted this for so long, his lips finally broke away,

"You're so beautiful."

"Thanks." My mind was fuzzy and my heart was at the same speed of a rabbit's. His hands began unbuttoning my shirt, and I found myself practically ripping off his jacket and shirt. Then we were there, both shirtless, me in my double A bra, and he kept staring at me, but not at my light pink bra covered in cupcakes, but at me eyes. My jade eyes that reflected that same lust his crimson eyes were showing. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him as he pushed me back down on the bed. He was just so perfect! I couldn't help but moan when he nibbled on my neck and collarbone, leaving tiny red marks behind, followed by numerous kisses. His hands ventured over my mounds, though small, he seemed to enjoy them, and my hands, either clawing his back or tangled in his hair.

"Nahh! Soul!" My back arched with every move he made.

"Maka." He licked the shell of my ear and made my body shudder at what he whispered in my ear, in a growl rather than his husky normal voice,

"I've wanted this for so long. I've always watched you when you weren't looking. I'd see you with that sketchbook and wondered what you drew. And when I saw you writing in your notebook, I was extremely curious. When I saw you talking with Tsubaki, I wanted to know if it was about a guy, and who he was so I could kick his as*, and when I saw you talking to Blackstar, I was enraged. I'm obsessed with you Maka. I'd see you during PE, and watch you play volleyball in those tight black spandex shorts, and that tight white shirt. Oh Shinigami, I wanted you; I wanted to take you right then and there on that court. And when I see you in this uniform, I go crazy." He grinded himself on me, lifting my skirt as I shrieked in protest, yet sure lust in my cry,

"Soul!"

"Maka, I will never, ever hurt you, I swear. I love you Maka."

"I love you Soul!" Right then and there was when I lost it. School didn't even matter anymore; I just wanted this to last forever. We didn't leave my room the whole day, ya Blackstar won the bet, but I don't regret anything. Yes, we did become a couple, and Soul moved in the next day after school. I managed to hide the hikies, and Soul managed to pull of the, "I worked out for hours Monday night and was too sore to come to school Tuesday." But everyone noticed we were holding hands on Wednesday. It was a perfect day at school, I got to meet the group and we all got along well, I was congratulated by the Thomson sisters for "nailing" Soul (no pun intended) and Tsubaki congratulated me for getting my feelings through to Soul. I appreciated her friendship so much more as we gossiped about the way our boyfriends talked in their sleep, we'd giggle and find Blackstar and Soul looking at us questionably, but shrugging it off later.

"Maka, just tell me, what were you talking about?"

"Soul! Hold still, I can't sketch you if you keep moving!"

"Right, sorry."

I giggled and finished up my sketch.

"There, all done."

"Good. Mmuahh!" Soul gave me a smooch on the lips and turned me around so I was sitting in his lap.

"Soul, hehe." He embraced me under my small chest again, just like he did that one-day, but this time I let him.

"Mmm, I love you." He whispered in my ear as I laid back and was glad we were home.

"I love you too."

"So, you were obsessed with me too right?"

"Mmm, maybe."

"Awww, I was honest with you." He tickled it out of me.  
"Hehe, ok ok! Yes I was, I still am."

"Good, cause I'm still obsessed with you I've always been, since the first day we met."

"Really? Me too!"

"You sound proud of that."

"I am Soul, unless you want me to chose a different hobby." I gave a pouted face and looked up at him, my shirt was slightly unbuttoned, exposing some of my bare chest.

"No, I want you all to myself." He pushed me down and began kissing me at my collarbone, working his way down.

"Mmm, Soul."

"Let's go to bed Maka."

"Hehe, ok."

He gave me one more kiss before he picked me up, took me to our room and shut the door. I'd have to say, the best memory I have of high school was my obsession.

"Maka, where are you?"

"Hu? Coming Soul."

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Come here."

"Mmmmhmm, Soul!"

"Let's go to bed Maka, we're married now, and I'd like to have some kids before I get too old."

"Ok!" Yep, having a high school obsession was the best.


End file.
